Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wooden perch for birds and more specifically it relates to a method of fabricating a wooden perch which is affordable, has a reduced chance of infection or infestation, and provides increased comfort for animals.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Perches are often provided for various animals, including pets (such as within a cage) or outdoor wildlife (such as in connection with a birdfeeder). Perches are also often included in zoos for the animals being displayed. Prior art perches include synthetic materials such as plastic or are merely comprised of natural branches from trees. Perches which are taken directly from a tree may carry the risk of infection to the animal using it. Additionally, such natural perches may also be infested with various pests, such as termites.
Synthetic perches may include contours which are not natural and are too uniform for various types of animals. This may lead to muscular problems for birds or other animals. Birds which perch upon excessively smooth or uniform perches have been observed to be at increased risk of “bumble foot”; a medical condition in birds which causes sores on the feet. Additionally, smooth or uniform perches may increase the risk that a clumsy animal could slide off or fall and injure itself.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved method of fabricating a wooden perch which is affordable, has a reduced chance of infection or infestation, and provides increased comfort for animals.